


Somewhere Downstream

by Mango_the_lemon_fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, Plots twists, Romantic Fluff, Sander sides medieval au, Slow Burn, Virgil leave the flowers alone!!, lost of them!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox
Summary: Prince Roman is perfect in every regard, he has the perfect garden, the most perfect ways to keep his kingdom safe, and over all a perfect everything,Then Virgil falls into his life, literally.Deceit and Remus, they live together in the silent wood, having short stifled conversations, and overall living quiet lives,Then, they hear a scream.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Silence is golden

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Author here!
> 
> This is just a short series I wanted to make, tile only be about 10 or soooo chapters. Not sure when I’ll update next, but it won’t be too long.  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Author here!
> 
> This is just a short series I wanted to make, it will only be about 10 or soooo chapters. Not sure when it will update next, but it won’t be too long.  
> Hope you enjoy!

The garden was perfect, from the way the sun would beautifully shine upon the flowers delicate petals, the taste of the fruit from the array of bountiful fruit trees, and the beautiful singing from the resident songbirds. It was beautiful in every way, and Roman couldn’t help but spend hours admiring it. Though he seemed to be the only one allowed to, as the tall walls and tight security kept it’s beauty sealed away..

Roman looked down at the red carnations, watching butterflies fluttered among the fiery petals. The carnations were new to the garden, being moved from another garden only a few weeks prior, this worried Roman…

He worried over if the flowers had been properly cared for beforehand or if they had any dangerous bugs harboring inside them! He sighed, stroking one of the smaller buds, feeling it’s delicate forum lay softly in his hand. Plants are such weak beings, with only a single pull, a single tug, they could die in an instant..that’s why they have to be protected.  
That’s what Roman did anyways, he was the prince, the air to the throne, and he swore to protect his people no matter the cost.

Then Roman looked down, a small calico kitten was purring at his leg, looking up at him with vibrant golden eyes. 

“What is it Gybe?” He smiled, kneeling down to stroke the cat's fur. Gybe had been his cat since he was just a kid, Gybe really was special.  
Then the cat mewed, starting to wander towards another part of the garden, almost as if he wanted Roman to follow. 

Roman followed the old cat, weaving through beds of Irissis, daffodils, lilies, buttercups, tulips, roses, and a load more beautiful flowers. 

Finally the cat brought him to the darkest corner of the garden. It was an area shaded by the large black cherry tree. The tree was so big that it cast a shadow that didn’t allow for any other plants to grow there, just a single tree and an expanse of dead dirt. But, despite nicknaming it the ‘Devil's tree’, he didn't have the heart to tear it down, he still had so many memories of climbing on it when he was younger.

The cat walked over to the tree, then she began pawing at the bark, looking up into the tree's thick canopy. 

“Is there something up there?” He asked walking over to inspect the tree, he assumed it was probably the nest of robins that seemed to appear there annually. One time a baby bird had even fallen out it’s nest and Roman climbed back up the tree to reunite it with its family. 

Then Roman looked up in the tree.

Sitting up in the strong branches was a.. familiar face?  
He had dark brown hair that at parts became an almost purpley black, an oversized white tunic, and baggy plum colored pants that ended in tall black boots.

“Well..look what the cat dragged in.” Roman sighed, shooting the man in a tree glare.

“How else was I supposed to get in here! Your guards wouldn’t let me last past the door..so I scaled the fence…” he shrugged, warily attempting to climb down on to stumble and fall hard onto the muddy ground. 

“Maybe I didn’t want to see you.” Roman deadpanned looking at Virgil with both untamed fury and admiration,  
No one had snuck into his garden before..maybe it wasn’t so perfect after all.

“Well I- you know what , it’s not time for some pointless argument..I need… I need your help..” Virgil said getting to his feet, dusting the dirt of his tunic.

“Oh I’m sure you do, just like how the bakers needed help when you robbed them dry, or the farmer needed help when you stole his prized stallion!” Roman huffed, throwing his hand in the air for emphasis.

“Roman! It’s not about me..there’s.. there is a best that’s..that’s going to attack the village where I’m from…” Virgil said trailing off as he looked at Roman sneer.

“A beast huh? Is this ‘beast’ going to require my full attention, so that I’ll have to conveniently leave my castle, and at the same time none of your fiendish friends are going to attempt to commit more fiendish acts while I’m gone.” Roman watched as Virgil's expression fell with every word.  
“Now, why don’t you just keep quiet whilst I call the guards.” Roman growled impatiently.

“Would you just of your fucking high horse and listen! There is a giant damm dragon that about to kill a tun innocent people all your thinking about is a petty thief who snuck in your stupid gaurden!” Virgel hissed, wrapping his arms around himself as he leaned against the tree.

“Well, that ‘petty theif’ hasn’t always been known to tell the truth”  
Roman responded, looking at Virgil's eyes, he was trying to find some spark of treachery, some glint of malice, but Virgil's eyes just looked dead and lifeless.

“Well.. well maybe i'm trying to change that!” Virgil responded slouching deeper in his lean against the tree, listening to the sound of a nearby bluebird. 

“I don’t believe you..” Roman said, though honestly, he was maybe starting too. Virgil for as long as he’d ‘known him’ or more been highly aware of his presence, had been a bad liar. Virgil had actually beaten the kingdom's records for how fast a criminal could crack under interrogation...though he’d also broken the record for how fast a criminal could break out of jail….

“Well how about this.” Virgil walked over to a bush of glistening yellow roses, then with a smirk he lifted his foot and stopped one of the buds. “There’s an incentive for you.” Virgil smirked as he looked at the crushed petals smudged pitifully the dirt.

“Virgil!” Roman yelled running over and scooping up the ruined flower. “I know I called you a monster last time we met..but this?!”

“What’s wrong Princy, did someone stomp on your itty bitty flower?” Virgil asked mockingly before breaking into laughter. 

“Oh you're not getting away with this!” Roman pulled his sword out of its hilt and pointed it straight at Virgil's heart. Virgil stumbled back, attempting to avoid the blade, But only ended up tripping and falling backwards into the bush of roses.

“Fuck.” Virgil hissed feeling the thorns dig into his skin through his thin shirt. 

Then With a long drawn out sigh he looked at Virgil writhing in the thorns, and after another drawn out breath, he looked Virgil in the eyes and asked 

“Where’s the beast..” 

He wouldn’t be leaving his castle completely unguarded, he wasn't even a king yet. And, Princes were supposed to protect their kingdoms.. so he decided it would better to at least scout out the threat. 

“It lives on the.. top of a.. mountain next.. to a small village to the far west.” He said, still trying to untangle himself from the thorns.

“Then we better get going..” Roman groaned, grabbing Virgil's wrist and pulling him out of the brambles, causing Virgil to hiss in pain.

“Screw you Roman.” 

____________________________

The house was always silent.  
Not that it was empty, but those who chose to stow away within its walls seemed to have a deep respect for keeping quiet. Or maybe it was more than just respect...maybe it was fear…  
But what was there to fear in a lonely forest?

“Remus? Did you use up all the flour? Deceit asked tiredly as he placed a bowl on the wooden table. He had been working all day collecting various wild fruits and vegetables and he really just wanted to finish cooking before it got dark.

“No, I haven’t cooked in ages.” Remus smiled, he was sitting at the far end of the table stitching up a torn shirt.

“I’ve noticed.” Deceit said with a playful growl as he went over and began shifting through the cupboards. 

It was true Remus didn’t cook, but Deceit didn’t sew, they each had their roles and that for now was good enough to keep their little family going. 

“Here!” Deceit exclaimed, pulling a small cloth bag of flour out of the back of the wooden cupboards. It was acorn flour to be exact, as they found most of their food from their earthly surroundings. 

“Told ya, though I did nibble on some of your milk yesterday so maybe you have the right to be concerned.” Remus smirked, continuing his erratic and messy blanket stitch.

“First of all, you can’t ‘nibble’ milk, second it’s for the stray cats, not you. You're too old for milk..” Deceit sighed, pouring some flour into the bowl, which Remus had carved from a piece of wood.

“Oh don’t worry my friend, one day I’ll show you how to ‘nibble’ milk.” Remus smirked causing Deceit to shoot him a both disgusted and confused glare.

The two had been living together for a while, and thought they still had their differences, like Remus and his milk, they got along quite well. It actually had started when Deceit had found Remus whilst they were both wandering the streets.  
Deceit had been left penniless after being released from jail after being arrested for helping a rather infamous thief, and Remus didn’t want to talk about it.  
And the abandoned cabin they’d discovered severed them well.

“So what are you making?” Remuses asked as Deceit added some water to his curios mixture.

“It’s a surprise.” Deceit smirked as he added a bit more flour and then stirred everything together with a wooden spoon. The mixture resembled some sort of dough.

“Aww that’s no fun.” Remus sighed as he finished his last stitch, he then used his teeth to cut the thread and held up the shirt to examine his work. “Good as new.” He smiled. Remus’s stitches were messy and not very pretty but they were strong, definitely not easily re-torn. 

“Thanks for fixing my shirt Rem.” Deceit smield, looking at the light yellow shirt with black snakes stitched to look like they were wrapping around the sleeves. It was a shirt he’d managed to buy with the money he and his former friend had managed to steal from a local bakery. He remembers the purchase quite well, being able to commission a shirt instead of wearing hand me downs, for the first time in his life, it was exhilarating.

“No worries my snakey friend.” Remus chirped before placing the shirt on the table and heading towards the stairs, “I’m going go see if anything else needs fixing.” He said as cheerful as a songbird, stomping up the old stairs. 

Deceit was happy to have a few minutes of himself as he’d be able to finish his fruit tart without Remus catching on to what it was.  
He placed the dough on the table with some flour so it wouldn’t stick, and molded it into a crust. Then he added some elderberries, cloudberries, huckleberries, and some cattail roots. Plus a sprinkle of sugar, the last of the sugar in fact, sugar was very expensive, so he only used it for special occasions.

He placed the pie to cook in the hearth with a sad smirk. This was a special occasion, it was Remus's birthday tomorrow. Birthdays of course aren't usually celebrated by commoners, as it was mostly reserved for the rich, but Deceit didn’t care, he wasn’t going to let their circumstances stop them from at least letting them ‘feel rich’.

Then he looked over so see Remus walking down the stairs with a cape in his hands, he walked over and brought it to the table, but as he was about to place it down,  
He heard a scream.

_________________________

And you my reader, maybe your a bit confused what these two different tales of two different groups of two peoples have in common, but I assure you  
They are both soon to face a beast,  
It’s waiting for them,  
Downstream.


	2. Going Batty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Remus get little more scared, Roman and Virgil get bit more upset, and Logan struggles with a deep loss,  
> As there lives all get a bit more batty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi author here! 
> 
> I wanted to write some more for this so I made a short little chapter.  
> Also Logan and Patton wont come into play for a bit so there only going to start with scattered short scenes.

As the sun curved towards the middle of the sky, two horses could be seen striding across a field of poppies.  
One of the horses was a pure snow white, dressed in a golden bridle, stirrups with a silver accent, plus a bright red saddle and saddle blanket.  
The other horse was a grey and white paint, dressed in average leather riding equipment, beside from the black saddle.

“Do we have to take the scenic route?” Virgil asked, petting his horse's grey main warily. Virgil had never learned how to ride a horse, his only experience being riding bareback when he’d tried to steal a fancy stallion so he could pay off some debt he’d got in.  
But, he wasn’t going to let Roman know, so he kept his head high and tried to copy the Prince's movements. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, it’s not the ‘scenic’ route, it’s the safer route.” Roman responded, he was already irritated with having to go on some wild goose chase, and Virgil's nagging didn’t help.  
“We’re going through this field to avoid the forest, we don’t want to be targeted by wolves now do we.” Roman explained for what felt like the hundredth time.

“So we're going the longer way because the ‘great prince Roman’ is afraid of some dogs.” Virgil chuckled as his horse jumped over a stray log causing Virgil to almost tumble off, but he managed to keep his composure.

“No, but..you.. you would fall off in a second if we got into a chase with some of them.” Roman smirked, urging his horse forward and having it leap over a much bigger log. 

“Screw you Roman.” Virgil growled slowly, getting his horse to step over the larger log, holding onto its neck as to not fall off.

“You don’t have to be rude just because I’m right .” Roman scolded as they continued through the field, navigating between large rocks and small divots.

“And you don’t have to antagonize me because you think you're so perfect!” Virgil argued as he pulled the rains to stop his horse from stopping to nibble the grass.”you can have something to eat when we stop.” He whispered, stroking the horse's mane.

“I never said I was perfect” Roman countered as he reached the edge of the field. It ended at the beginning of a large stream that led into much rougher terrain, making Virgil cringe.  
“So...this way?” Roman asked as he let his horse take a drink from the fresh water.

“Yep, down stream..” Virgil sighed as his horse also came over to take a drink. 

The two then set off for a more bickering and chaos, tracking through the rocky fields, sparse forests, and even a swamp!  
And finally, as the sun settled in to sleep beneath the horizon, the pair found themselves stopping at a small cave in a large hill made of mossy rocks near a forest of evergreens.

“We can’t sleep in there! What about the wolves or bears?!” Roman pestered.

“You're the one who didn’t bring anything for us to sleep in, and there aren’t any towns for miles!” Virgil argued, “I already scouted it out, it's empty!” He said stepping inside the cave and shooting Roman a glare.

“What about.. bats?” Roman asked with a slight stutter as he watched Virgil walk deeper into the cave.

“Bats? You're afraid of bats?” Virgil asked turning back to shoot Roman a smirk.

“No…” Roman responded as he took a tentative step towards the cave, giving it an uneasy look.

“I’ll check for stupid bats!” Virgil hissed.

“.......Thank you..”

_________________________

“What.. was.. that..” Deceit stammered.

After months of not hearing a single bird, the squeak of a chipmunk or even the howl of a coyote, there was a blood curdling scream, a shrill that seemed to cause the very house to tremble. 

“I guess someone is real mad.” Remus said, as he lackadaisically placed the robe he was holding down on the old table. Remus was used to loud noises, remembering the sound of his parents' dogs, the sound of his neighbors fighting, the scream of a sword crashing against his shield…  
he was used to it.

“Remus! I’ve never heard a cricket in this dumb forest and now there’s just someone screaming their head off?!” Deceit said, he was clearly disturbed shivering as he looked around worriedly.

“Well ain’t this the perfect place to scream one's head off, especially if it’s literal.” Remus said calmly, stringing a thread through his needle.

“Remus, I’m going to..to go check it out.” Deceit said, at first nervously but growing in determination with each word. Then he walked over and pulled on his yellow shirt with the snake pattern over his thin white undershirt. Remus was probably right..but still..it was just so out of the ordinary… What if someone was hurt.

“Well I guess I’ll come too, I’ll I’ve meaning to get some more wild carrots.” Remus smiled as he placed his needle down and threw a cape over his pale green tunic, and grabbed a small woven basket.

Deceit nodded and the two headed out of their cabin and into the heart of the thick and ominous forest. When they first had stumbled across it they almost felt as if they were being drawn by the twisted trees, silent symphony, and lush darkness.  
And of course the free cabin and bounty full amounts of wild edibles helped.

As they ventured towards where they heard the scream, the forest seemed to get colder and colder. Not that this was too abnormal, the forest had the tendency to shift temperatures in an instant, but today it felt as if the coldness represented the forest feeling some sort of resentment or anger. 

“Maybe we should just turn back?” Remus asked as he shivered, cuddling up into his cape, they had been walking off at least 20 minutes by now and nothing.

“Maybe..” Deceit said with a sigh as he looked at the surrounding evergreens, then at the tired sun,  
it was getting late.

“I’m sure it's nothing to worry about, not all wolf howls are that majestic you know.” Remus said with a comforting smile as he took Deceits hand and started to lead him back.

“Yeah, you're probably right…” Deceit smirked before turning to give the forest one more nervous look as they headed back towards home. 

“Oh and hey, there’s some carrots!” Remus smiled as he ran over to a small cluster of white flowers. He began digging up the flowers' roots and placing them in his small basket. “We could place these flowers in a jar up in the study.” Remus smirked as Deceit cautiously walked over, he was still a bit spooked about the scream.

“Yeah, they are quite beautiful.” Deceit smiled as he kneeled down to examine the pretty plants. Queens Ann’s lace/wild carrots, can be identified by a bunch on tiny flowers are grouped together with a red dot in the middle.

“There called queens Ann’s lace because queen Ann pricked her finger and bled out on her lace and this flower looks like that blooded lace!” Remus smirked as he dug up another root placing fingering in his basket.

“I don’t think she bled out..” Deceit said as he held one of the flowers studying its elegant composition, it really did remind him of lace.

“Alright now let's go home.” Remus said, now with a basket full of carrots. But, as he looked around the forest, it looked completely unrecognizable. The evergreens turned to oaks, the rocky ground becoming rich and grassy, and in place of the path, a bubbling blue stream.

_________________________

“Prince Logan, a word?” Asked a small squeaky voice, causing Logan to look away from the stars, he was enjoying his evening stargazing upon the castle's balcony. 

“What is it Sir Patton? I did request to be alone, did I not?” Logan said dryly as he looked back out into the deep sky. He had always loved the sky since he was young, among all the inconsistencies and troubles, there presence was a comforting constant.

“I’m sorry to disturb you but..your father has been declared..dead.” Patton took a second to cough watching in almost amazement as Logan stood perfectly still, nothing to suggest he even cared..maybe he really was what the over knights had said, emotionless.  
“He was shot by an arrow from one of the opposing kingdoms troops..” Patton sniffled out.

“Well..I guess we will need a burial..can you go tell one of the servants to start preparing a casket?” Logan asked never once looking away from the illuminated sky.

“Of course” Patton said, feeling his stomach twist at the prince or well..now king, Logan’s apathy.

“Now, get out.” Logan said, it was as soft as the mew of a kitten.


	3. To be human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m the midst of a raging storm everyone comes to to terms with what they feel defines their humanity..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi author here!
> 
> Thank you for anyone who has left kudos or comments, I’ve finally gotten all the plots point written down and worked out so I’m really excited to continue this series. Also I know I’m updating all the time, I just got really in to the storyline.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“And you're sure you don't want to attend?” The guard asked Logan, giving him a familiar look. It was that look that Logan couldn’t stand, it erupted a fury within him, the way the guards looked at him as if he were a monster. 

“No..a ‘king’ needs to attend to his people..” Logan said with a wistful sigh. He could already see what the young guard was going to do next, he’d go and tell the other staff how ‘horrible’ it was that Logan didn’t attend his father's funeral, ‘well f them’, Logan knew he was doing what was best…

Rain pounded against the castle windows.

“Oh alright…” the knight said shuffling his feet, “what..kind of flowers should we obtain..?” He asked looking at Logan with a new sense of determination.

“Water lilies.” Logan replied, those were the standard flowers for such an event, and even if he didn't attend, he still wanted it to be acceptable. 

Though ‘acceptable’ didn’t seem to matter to the guard as his expressions dropped slightly. He was expecting Logan to choose a flower hat meant something, a flower with a deeper meaning, not just the bare minimum. “Are you..sure?” He asked, stepping backward slightly.

“I’m sure.” Logan said simply. It didn’t matter, he didn't need the guards' approval, his people's approval, or even his father…  
He wasn't the heartless monster they made him out to be,  
he was human.

___________________

Then they heard it, another deafening scream.  
Yet this time it was so slow close it seemed to vibrate through them, burning like acid.

And as they turned around they saw the holder of the powerful yell, a dragon. 

The dragon was beautiful in every definition of the word. Plum scales running effortlessly across his slim serpent esc frame, silver eyes that twinkled like shooting stars, and crowing his head was a razor sharp horn that seemed to reach into the heavens. as the beast opened his mouth, he revealed what looked like billions of glittery white teeth, they looked like canvases waiting for an artist to paint murals out of blood. A deep blue horse-like mane began at the top of his head and ran down his back like a river, ending in a small fluff. Then to complete the artpiece of a creature, his distorted voice that seemed powerful enough to shatter glass; A voice that was so twisted not a single sound was comprensible, yet still with every syllable the sound almost seemed to scream, beautiful. 

“Wow, you were right Dee...there really is something in this forest.” Remus said in utter shock as he hugged Deceit, shaking slightly. “Now, how about we wake up? This isn’t a very good dream…” He smiled shyly, tightening his grip around Deceit as he felt the beast's fiery breath burn his face. 

“Yeah, waking up sounds nice…” Deceit slurred shaking so much he could barely speak.  
He could almost hear his younger self screaming in his ear, ‘dragons aren't real, my mom said so!’ All his friends at school would talk about how they wanted to fight dragons, but little Deceit knew better, his mom had told him the truth…..right?

The beast studied them, watching them with the eyes of a hawk, sniffing them with the skill of a wolf, and stalking them like a lion. It was unclear the beasts intent toward the two mortals, but he was most definitely fascinated.  
But, was he fascinated by the way they looked, how they talked, or how he imagined them to taste...a mystery for sure.

“Hey little dragon friend.. mind uh..showing us the way home?” Remus asked, stepping towards the dragon with a murky smile. 

The dragon didn’t respond, transfixed with the two humans in front of him, almost hypnotized; Not moving a muscle, only short quick breaths, it was almost as if he were worried about scaring them off. 

“Is there anything you want, we really just want to get home, and not eaten ...we have some gold at home, I think..dragons like gold right?” Remus's mumbled looking up at the monster that towered above him.

“Remus shut-“ Deceit hissed before he went dead silent, the creature had crouched down, looking deep into Remuse’s eyes. Then, after a few crackley grumbles, he spoke,  
“I want...to be..” he coughed, it was clear human speech was difficult for him, seeing as how he seemed to contort his mouth strangely when doing so.

“I want... to be like you…..human.”

A crack of thunder rippled through the sky.

________________________

The sky was a beautiful cinematic blue, ribbons of white streaming across it, to top it off a golden crown lighting up the natural masterpiece. And strutting under it two horses, slipping clandestinely through the lonely countryside. Every once and awhile the two horses would even seem to call after one another, or engage each other in games of chase, the horses seemed quite friendly with one another  
their owners on the other hand,  
Not so much..

“I thought you said we’d reach a town by now, we've been riding forever.” Roman said as he slouched against his horse, letting the rains hang freely.

“You have the patience of a child!” Virgil scolded, leading his horse around a rock. Virgil had finally given up on pretending he knew how to ride and was now on the ground pulling his horse along like a dog. Roman had actually offered to give Virgil a few lessons, but, let's just say he wasn’t too keen on it..

“Well you have the direction of a chil-“ Roman was cut off as they both reached the edge of a cliff. It was sudden, dangerously appearing out of nowhere in what seemed like a rather flat field. 

“Look, we're here.” Virgil said, throwing up his arms in mock enthusiasm. Virgil was honestly starting to regret this whole idea, he could have found someone else to help him..yet he was stuck with this ‘idiot.’

“Finally.” Roman answered as he rode over to the edge of the cliff. Whenever he rode he held his head up, kept a grin grip on the reins, holding a patronizing expression, he really was ‘on a high horse.’

“So let’s go down there and get some food before we both end up eating grass like the horses.” Virgil grumbled as he began leading his horse down the path laced in the cliff. It wasn’t very steep or rocky for a cliff, but seeing as it appeared out of nowhere it was still quite daunting. Though, the two still managed to get navigate down rather efficiently, besides for the part when Roman was trying to show off by having horse trot, and some rocks ended up spooking Virgil's horse, and then that giant spider, oh don’t forget the part where they had to jump over a huge ravine...but they figured it out..kinda?  
Let’s just say they made it down in one piece.

“What was that back there, you nearly had me killed!” Virgil huffed as he led his horse towards the village away from the cliff that would probably haunt him in his dreams.

“Well it’s not my fault your incompetent!” Roman growled as he rode his horse slightly in front of Virgil.

“I’m sorry I’m incompetent at dodging ‘bolders’!” Virgil barked back running to catch up with Roman his horse galloping by his side. 

As the two stumbled into the village, they were tired and rather beat up from the long journey so it was nice to finally be in the sanctuary of civilization again..even if it meant they had to keep up with hoards of people wanting to greet ‘his majesty’. 

“I'd like a carob pod and a loaf of bread.” Roman said as he watched Virgil with tactful grit. He wasn’t risking Virgil attempting to snatch something from the poor salesman.

“Here.” The man, who sat at a small table of various fruits and breads, smiled as he handed Roman a small cloth containing his various purchases. 

“Thank you kind sir, good luck with your day.” He smiled as he held the cloth in his hands gingerly, leading Virgil away from the small shop and towards an open field where they could enjoy a small picnic.

“So bad news, we might be running low on both rations and savings..” Roman said as the two sat in the warm grass that was elegantly glowing in the vivid sunlight.

“How? Aren't you royalty or something?” Virgil mocked as Roman handed him half of the loaf of bread. 

“I’m not running out of money, I’m running out of the savings I packed.” Roman said awkwardly, he had never been very good at planning ahead.

Virgil just smirked taking a bite of the bread, it was freshly out of the oven giving it a homemade taste, and to top it off it was well ‘topped’ with delicious currents. 

“Hey, you're not even contributing.” Roman said meeting Virgil's smug expression with a shy glare.

“I’m broke.” Virgil said nonchalantly as Roman ripped into the carob pod and handed it Virgil some of the fruit. “But, I am very skilled in sleight of hand.” He added with a playful grin.

“We’re not STEALING anything!” Roman exclaimed as Virgil broke into laughter.

And the picnic went on as such, a contest of who could make the other more miserable. Maybe Virgil enjoyed seeing the way Roman face lit up with fury, or that Roman enjoyed wiping off Virgil's seemingly almost present smirk, but whatever it was, they never stopped bickering. The physical embodiment of the fight over cats and dogs.

Though as the night began to quickly arrive, they found themselves with little money and nowhere to stay. 

Until of course Roman ended up charming a kind lady into allowing them to use her two son's old room, as they had just recently gone off to war. She Even offered them a dinner of Ova Spongia ex Lacte, that she made from the ground up, as she had a farm of chickens and a bee hive nearby. 

Then after the meal they both went to check on the horses who were in a small stall that used to belong to a cow that had been recently brought to market.

“You know you should be thanking me for getting us a room, I'm a charmer.” Roman smirked as he petted his horse on the snout, admiring his silver fur.

“You're so full of yourself..” Virgil hissed offering his paint horse a horse a fig.

“Well..I think you're full of yourself.” Roman stomped back, was so tired of arguing that what he said was barely even applicable anymore.

“You think I’M full of myself’?” Virgel said I’m in a mix of anger, disbelief, and utter disgust. Roman could call him an idiot, tell him he was immoral, tell him he was worthless..but, full of himself. He just couldn't wrap his head around it, everything had been tossed of it’s an axis and into the abyss. “You really are a fucking moran…” Virgil almost laughed, as a burst of lightning shot through the sky. “I couldn’t feel any more empty towards myself, any more hatred, anymore..” he was cut off as rain began rolling down his cheek..well he thought it was rain..

“Virgil..I..I’d didn't meant that, I just couldn’t think of a good retort…” Roman sighed as rain dripped down his face, not that he could care about it any less, there was something much more important at hand.  
“But that doesn't matter...I’m sorry Virgil...I guess.” He coughed, almost as if it hurt him to speak. 

“I just..I can’t take all this arguing anymore..” Virgil whimpered.

“Me neither, and I.. I shouldn’t be treating you the way they have been…....even if you're a thief..” Roman whispered as the rain continued to crash down from the heavens. “Your human.”

________________________

‘If you become a knight, you can really make a difference, just like you always wanted to sweet pea.’

‘your going to change the world! Now go be the best knight there ever was!’

‘It’s all in the cards, trust me.’

They were lies, every one of them, Patton could feel it. He wanted to become a knight so he could change the world, so he could help the people who helped him, to defend what he believed in..but...what did he believe in? Maybe that's all hopes are, things we pretend we care about, lies we tell ourselves to keep going, and in the end it’s all worthless. He really thought he was destined for greatness, but destiny has a sick sense of humor. 

Patton pulled a map out of his desk… examining the creased surface, looking at the fragile inscriptions, absolving himself in the simple illustrations.  
If he couldn't be a knight by fate, he’d be a knight by force.

‘Patton, seeing as your family has an intensive criminal record..we have decided to revoke your place as a knight..’

‘But, I’m not like, let me prove it...I need to feed my siblings..you can’t.’

‘Patton, this decision is final..we don’t want anymore deaths…’ Logan said in a tone that had seemed to suck all of the light out of the virbent room.

Path sighed, that was then, this was now,  
He read the title of the map,  
“The sword of Ad meliora.”  
A weapon that allows man to move above being human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her are some Fun and somewhat irrelevant facts
> 
> Romans horse is named:  
> Destrier
> 
> Virgil's horse is named:  
> Abbot 
> 
> The dragon is exactly 263 and a half years old.
> 
> Romans kingdom is called:  
> Kingdom of tempus edax rerum
> 
> King Logan has an entire garden dedicated to growing fruit to be made into jelly.


End file.
